One Step at a Time
by YouLivexYouDie
Summary: Jackie left Point Place for three whole years. She comes back in a way no one expects. J/H main pairing, J/OC also. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my first _That 70's Show _fanfic ever. So, I warn you there may be some mistakes that I just didn't realize. I apologize now for that. I've become increasingly obsessed with the show as of late. I used to watch it occasionally, but for some reason now I'm just madly in love with it. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show _or any of the characters. However, in this fic there will be a few OC's which do in fact belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**One Step at a Time**

* * *

"Jackie, you really don't have to leave." Donna said as she watched her best friend pack her bags.

"Yes, I do." Jackie replied. "I just can't stay here anymore. Not when-" She stopped short of her speaking, but continued to pack.

"But you can't just run away like this." Donna continued to try and convince Jackie to stay.

"I'm not running away, Donna. I'm doing something with my life." Jackie said closing her suitcase. "I have nothing left here." She continued and Donna frowned.

"What about your friends?" She asked and Jackie smiled sadly.

"You guys will be fine without me."

"No, we-"

"Donna, seriously think about it." Jackie cut off any on coming argument. "We can't just stay in that basement smoking pot for the rest of our lives."

Donna nodded in agreement; she so knew. She knew that Jackie was right. They couldn't be together forever. Well, not in the way that they were used to. They had to grow up at some point.

"Yeah…" Donna trailed off. She looked at the two suitcases Jackie packed; she knew the girl had a lot more to pack. "So, need help packing all your other stuff?"

"No… This is all I'm taking." Jackie said and Donna almost did a double take.

"Are you serious?" Donna asked; her friend always needed more than this.

"Yes, I am." Jackie said very seriously.

Donna once again could only nod. _I don't want her to go. _She thought crestfallen. Eric had already left for Africa and now so was Jackie. A boyfriend and a best friend were now going to be away from her. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Hey, Jackie…" She said walking up to the brunette. "I'm sorry I had invited Sam to a sleepover when it was supposed to be just me and you. I just wanted… I don't know. I guess I'm just a real bitch." She said bowing her head. Jackie would have none of this.

"No you are not!" She said taking Donna into her arms and embracing her into a hard hug. "You are the best person I know. If anyone's a bitch, it's me." Jackie said allowing a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"No, you're not." Donna said holding Jackie tighter. "Hey, I have a great idea." She suddenly said happily, pulling away to look Jackie in the eyes. "How about we go pull a prank on that slutty stripper who stole your man?" She suggested joyfully and the smaller girl laughed.

"As tempting as that sounds, no." Jackie said wiping her tears away. "The better woman has won so there's no reason for the loser to keep fighting."

"Oh, Jackie, you're not a loser." Donna said reassuringly. "That woman is just a dirty whore who probably has diseases… and you know what, that's Hyde's problem." She said as she felt tears burning in the back of her eyes.

"Donna, please don't cry." Jackie said despite the tears that once again formed in her mismatched eyes.

"I can't help it." Donna said trying so hard to hold back the tears. "I'm going to miss you so much." She said quickly hugging her again.

"It's going to be okay, Donna." Jackie told her in hopes of reassurance, but not even she could be so sure of what could happen in the future.

* * *

It had been a quiet afternoon in the Foreman household. Most of kids weren't there, much to Red's delight. The stripper was out working, so Hyde was happy to not have her nagging him. Kitty was in the kitchen baking cookies while Red and Hyde sat at the kitchen table eating their lunch.

All the peacefulness ended when Fez came bursting into the house.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled at Hyde.

It became dead silent in the room for a moment. Everyone stared at Fez as if he were crazy. Well… crazier than they usually thought he was.

"Okay… what did I do?" Hyde asked confused.

"What did you do!" Fez shouted. "What you did was drive Jackie away!"

"What are you-"

"And all for some dirty dirty but sexy whore."

"I really don't-"

"Oh, my precious flower, gone forever. Gone forever because of one mindless idiot."

"Seriously, Fez-"

"My beautiful goddess gone out into the cold world alone. If only I could be there with her to fulfill her needs… and mine." Fez said with a dreamy look and a goofy grin.

Once again, everyone stared at him as if he were crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Hyde was finally able to ask.

"Jackie left." He answered simply.

Their jaws dropped.

"What do you mean Jackie left?" Kitty asked stopping with her cookies.

"She just left. Donna and I brought her to the train station today." Fez said sadly.

"She just left without saying goodbye?" Hyde asked not being able to stop this strange feeling inside of him.

"Oh no. She said goodbye to me, Donna, and Bob. She called Kelso and… Oh!" He then pulled an envelope out of his pocket handing it to Kitty. "She said it would be too hard for her to say goodbye to you in person." He said lowly.

Fez and Hyde stared each other down for a moment.

"She brought nothing for you." Fez stated. "Good day." He began to leave.

"Fez, man, wait-"

"I said good day!" He yelled then left.

Hyde sat there silently as Kitty read the letter to Red. He couldn't hear her, his mind was paying too much attention to the hole that was growing in his heart. The hole that began to form when he saw Jackie and Kelso together and assumed the worst, when he randomly got married in Vegas. It became bigger and bigger the more he saw Jackie's pain. Some part of him had begged for him to stop the nonsense and go back to her, but he had been so angry that he thought she deserved the pain.

Now she was gone.

Gone, and he no idea where she was. There was no way he could protect her from anything bad that could happen. He could do nothing and he knew that Jackie now preferred it that way.

Hyde finally realized that he royally screwed up this time.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews give me the fuel to continue!


	2. 1: The Triumphant Return

**A/N: **Yeah, I apologize but this chapter is really short. The real excitement is going to be coming in the next chapter... and the next chapter will be longer. I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show_ or any of the characters. I do, however, own future OC characters that will come in the future. Enjoy.

* * *

**One Step at a Time**

* * *

It had been three whole years since Jackie left. Things weren't great, but they were far better than they had been in the beginning.

In the beginning, Fez would cry all day about the departure of his "goddess", Kelso kept one of Jackie's stuffed animals with him everywhere… which was kind of creepy, worst of all Donna and Hyde had fought constantly. It was intense verbal abuse, even when Hyde asked Sam for a divorce and found out their entire marriage was void due to the fact that she was already married. Hyde asked for the divorce the day Jackie left. Donna was pissed that it took Jackie's leaving for him to finally come to his senses.

But now it was three years and things were much better. Things had become a lot better when Eric came back from Africa. He and Donna were engaged to be married yet again.

Fez was doing a whole lot better; he owned his own hair salon now. Kelso was now a cop and married to Brooke; he no longer kept any of Jackie's stuffed animals… which was really good. It was only Hyde was still spiraling downward. He was doing great with his record store, but that hole in his heart continued to grow.

Currently, Donna and Eric were making out in his basement as if they were teenagers again. The two were certainly enjoying themselves. That was until Fez came in and ruined everything.

"Oooh, kinky." Fez said sitting down on the couch next to them.

They both stared at him.

"Fez, can we have a little privacy?" Eric asked.

"If you wanted privacy then you two would have gotten your own place by now." He stated in a matter o' fact tone.

"He's so right." Eric said shaking his head in mock shame.

"Oh no! He is." Donna said just as mockingly.

"Well, of course he is." Hyde said walking out from his room and then sat on his chair. He scratched his face lightly; his infamous beard was back.

Donna glared at him. Yes, they were on good terms now thanks to Eric but she still held a lot of hostility towards him. Hyde just ignored her look.

"You're one to talk since you still live in this house too." Eric stated.

"Yeah, but I don't have anyone to be private with so it doesn't matter." Hyde countered.

"Once again, someone other than us is right." Eric said with a defeated sigh.

Hyde just shrugged. The room became silent for awhile.

"This is so boring." Fez said standing up. "I'm going upstairs to see if Mrs. Foreman made cookies." He said then rushed up the stairs.

"The guy is grown up and he still gets excited over chocolate chip cookies." Eric said.

"Foreman, you still get excited over your mom making you smiley face pancakes." Hyde said in defense of his foreign friend.

"Everyone's against me." Eric said bowing his head in defeat. Donna laughed softly and patted his knee.

"Oh my God!" The trio heard Kitty shout from upstairs.

"What the hell did Fez do now?" Hyde asked as they all rushed upstairs.

They ran to where Kitty shouted, which was the front door.

Kitty and Fez were both embracing a small brunette. Both were also crying. The girl laughed nervously.

"Jackie!" The trio exclaimed.

The brunette bombshell was back.

* * *

Reviews keep me updating.


	3. 2: Welcome Home, Baby

**A/N: **Yeah... this chapter is kinda short but it's longer than the last one. And this one has the big surprise. Yay.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show _or any of the characters. I do however own Louis and other OCs.

Oh, one other thing. I kindly ask that you don't add this story to your alert list unless you're actually going to review this fanfiction. I know, that makes me seem like a bitch but it's just a petpeeve of mine. I hate it when people want to know what happens, but they don't even review. Come on, people, review!

**

* * *

**

**One Step at a Time**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Jackie, it is so good to have you back." Kitty said happily as she placed a plate of cookies in front of Jackie. Fez tried to grab one but Kitty slapped his hand away. "They're for Jackie!"

They were all sitting in the kitchen, minus Red who was at work and Kelso who was on his way there right now. Donna sat closely next to Jackie due to missing her so much. Eric of course sat down next to Donna. Fez just tried to sit as close as possible to his goddess and cookies. Hyde sat as far away as possible, his expression unreadable as always.

"It's good to be back, Mrs. Foreman." Jackie said happily.

"So… would it be all right if I asked where you went?" Kitty asked letting the gossip girl in her take over. Jackie laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it's fine." Jackie said with a smile. "I had at first stayed in Pennsylvania for a few months. Then I moved to New York City." She said and Kitty clapped in excitement.

"Oooooh! That's so wonderful, sweetie." Kitty practically squealed. Even Donna gripped Jackie's arm in excitement. "Tell us all about your life in the Big Apple."

"Yeah, tell us." Donna urged.

Hyde couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Girls and their gossip._ He thought. _Why am I here?_ He wondered then looked over to Jackie and he knew exactly why.

"Well, life there had been pretty good. I had a decent job at this fashion company. Oh, and my apartment was just so cute!" Jackie gushed. This only seemed to excite the other women even more.

"Oh, more tell us more." This time Donna was the one to squeal.

"Well, there was this guy…" She trailed off and Hyde stiffened. The women urged her to continue. "His name was Louis. He was really wonderful. He took real good care of me. We were going to get married…" She trailed off once more.

"What happened, sweetie?" Kitty asked.

It became silent as they waited for her to answer. They were shocked to see tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"He died a few weeks ago." Jackie said lowly.

"Oh, Jackie, I'm so-" Donna tried to console but Jackie wasn't quite finished yet.

"Yeah… and I just found out that I'm pregnant."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Jackie's pregnant? That was just insane. This former cheerleader that probably still thinks she's the hot shit was about to become a mother. To top it all off, it was a dead mans baby.

The awkward silence was interrupted when Kelso came in from the sliding door, a huge smile on his face.

"Jackie!" He yelled oblivious to her tears as he picked her up from her chair and embraced her tightly.

"Kelso, put her down!" Donna said standing up. "She's in a fragile state." She continued.

Kelso put her down with a confused look.

"Fragile state?" He asked.

"Yep… she's pregnant." Eric said still feeling the shock.

"Ha, it looked like you gained weight." Kelso said earning himself a punch in the arm from Hyde and a slap across the head from Jackie. "Ow!"

"I'm not fat!" Jackie shouted then left the room in tears. They all stared at her retreating form.

"Of course it's Kelso that has to come and make her cry." Hyde said shaking his head.

Kelso was flabbergasted while the rest were still shocked over Jackie's news.

* * *

It was now dark out. Jackie was staying at Bob and Donna's house. She seemed to still be pretty upset.

"Oh, Red, that poor-poor girl." Kitty said as she placed the bowl of mashed potatoes on the dinner table.

Eric and Hyde also sat at the table. Eric seemed excited about food while Hyde's expression was still unreadable.

"Kitty, how many more times are you going to say that?" Red asked irritated.

"Well, she's only twenty-one and already she's lost the man she loved and to top it all off she's pregnant. She is going to need all the help she can get." Kitty said sitting down.

"She's not moving in with us, Kitty." Red stated firmly.

"I'm not saying that!" Kitty said. "I'm saying she'll need help."

"She'll have plenty of help from Donna and Bob with the baby." Red said beginning to eat his food.

"Oh, Red, stop being so cruel." Kitty said giving him a dirty look. "We are all the family Jackie has now." She stated firmly this time. "And this isn't just about the baby. She needs help to get over that dead fiancé of hers." She continued on sadly.

Finally, Hyde spoke.

"I'll help, Mrs. Foreman." He said in a low tone.

"Oh, Steven, that's so nice of you." Kitty said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, so nice that you're still in love with Jackie." Eric said laughing lightly.

"Shut-up, Foreman!" Hyde shouted at him.

"What? You can't just sit there and not admit that you still have feelings for her." Eric said.

"Now, Eric, it's not nice to mock someone else's feelings for someone." Kitty scolded her son.

Hyde stood suddenly making his chair fall behind him.

"I don't have any feelings for her like that anymore!" He yelled, which was a total lie by the way. "I'm just trying to be a good friend." He said then stormed out of the kitchen.

"What crawled up his butt?" Red mumbled then went back to eating.

* * *

"Jackie, it's so beautiful." Donna said holding Jackie's hand closer to observe the ring.

The two girls were sitting in Donna's room on the bed. Jackie was showing her the engagement ring that Louis had given her. She was still pretty upset and the wound in her heart went much deeper than she let on.

"I know." Jackie said. "It's been in his family for generations." She continued with a sad smile.

"Jackie… I hope you don't mind me asking, but, uh, why didn't you stay with Louis's family?" She asked almost hesitantly. Jackie sighed deeply.

"Well, his mom was never really too fond of me. Actually, the only one who really liked me was his brother Jason. Plus, it wasn't them I wanted to be with. I wanted to be with my real family." She said with a light smile.

Donna smiled and hugged Jackie close to her.

"Don't worry. We are going to help you through this. All of this." She said reassuringly.

Jackie hugged her back resting her head on the bigger girls shoulder. Tears burned her eyes as the image of Louis popped in her mind. She tried to push it back.

"So… why do you guys still hang out in the basement?" She asked still hugging Donna.

"We hang out there occasionally. Mostly, we're all busy with jobs and stuff. We don't even smoke pot much anymore." Donna said with a sad nod. She missed the pot. Jackie laughed very softly.

"Wow… you guys have certainly moved on." She said somewhat sarcastically.

"We are… just very slowly."

* * *

Louis is portrayed by **Jared Padalecki**.


	4. 3: No Need to Forgive

**A/N: **Haha! This chapter is longer than the first two. Huh, they just keep getting longer and longer with each chapter. Go me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show _or any of the characters. I just own all the OC characters.

* * *

**One Step at a Time**

* * *

Hyde was sitting alone in the basement. Everyone was upstairs planning things on Jackie's whole pregnancy thing. He knew Jackie wouldn't like it; she didn't like it when people planned things for her since she liked to be in control.

He tapped his foot in annoyance. Jackie was constantly on his mind and his brain was beginning to hurt. Ever since that little brunette came back into this town a month ago she was the only thing he thought about; her and her unborn child. He still couldn't grip on to the fact that she was pregnant. It was crazy thinking of Jackie as a mom.

Hyde's thoughts were interrupted when the object of his thoughts came bursting into the basement looking rather frazzled.

"Uhg! I know they're trying to help but they can get seriously annoying." She said sitting down next to him.

Hyde stared at her. Jackie hadn't gained any weight from the pregnancy just yet, but there was easily a glow about her. _Two months pregnant and she already has a glow. She's beautiful_. He thought but quickly shook his head.

"Yeah… Mrs. Foreman is just excited that she's going to have a new baby around. She feels as if she's becoming a grandmother." He said with a shrug.

"It's not just Mrs. Foreman!" She said with a huff. "It's all of them. Donna, Eric, Fez, and for God's sake even Kelso. They won't leave me alone. They're like freakish stalkers." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"They just missed you." Hyde mumbled.

"I know that, but they need to give me some room to breath." She said and he only nodded.

It became silent between the two now. Hyde was now paying attention to the television. He stiffened when he saw what was on. The Price is Right.

_Oh Shit_. He thought not daring to look over to Jackie now.

"So, Hyde, I like your beard." Jackie said not sounding as if watching the Price is Right bothered her.

"Whatever." He replied with another shrug.

"Steven… can I ask you something?"

"You just did- ow!" He replied after she hit him on the arm. "All right, what?"

"Was it really bad when I left?" She asked biting her bottom lip. "Did I really destroy the group?"

Hyde stared at her a moment. He was going to take a wild guess and say that Laurie told Jackie that she destroyed the group when she left. Laurie and Jackie still hated each other, so he wouldn't be surprised if the blond slut told her so.

"Well, of course it was going to be bad when you left. You were one of us and then you were just gone." He said and she frowned. "But it wasn't your fault. You're not to blame." He continued reassuringly. "You needed to move on with your life and we all understood that." He told her making her smile.

"Aww, thank you, Steven." She said happily.

"You're welcome." He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

They were silent as they watched the TV. So many memories rushed through both their minds. One in particular stuck out the most…

"Jackie…" Hyde said looking over to her.

"Hnn?" She never looked away from the TV.

"Why exactly did you leave?" He asked.

She slowly turned and looked at him. Blue eyes met mismatched ones. Jackie opened her mouth to anwer-

"Hey, Jaaaackiiiie." Came the voice of Michael Kelso as he walked down the stairs to the basement.

Hyde rolled his eyes. _You can always count on Kelso to ruin things._ He thought bitterly looking back to the TV.

"What is it, Kelso?" Jackie asked pleasantly.

"Kitty wanted to tell you that she made a doctors appointment for tomorrow afternoon and that she's gonna drive you." Kelso said sitting in-between her and Hyde.

"Okay." Jackie said with a nod.

"So, you excited to be having a baby, Jackie?" Kelso asked refusing to let silence take over.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied with a small shrug.

"Well, come on. You gotta be more excited. Brooke was really excited when she was pregnant with Betsy." Kelso said. "I mean when Brooke was pregnant she-"

"Well, excuse me for not being Brooke!" Jackie suddenly snapped. She stood up staring down angrily at Kelso. "Excuse me for not being super excited because if you haven't gotten the memo yet: the father of my child is dead!" She shouted then stormed out of the basement, slamming the door behind her.

Hyde and Kelso blinked a few times in confusion and shock.

"Damn, women and their hormones." Kelso said.

That earned a punch in the arm from Hyde.

* * *

Jackie was in the room that she and Donna once again were sharing. Unlike the first time she stayed here, Donna was actually letting her stay on the bed. This was of course due to her pregnancy, but she wasn't complaining.

Currently, she was curled up in the bed clutching onto a picture and tears fell from her eyes leaving little droplet stains on the sheets.

"Louis…" She whispered to the picture. "Come back." She begged desperately.

There was no use of course. Her lover was gone forever, he could never come back. She would have to go on in this world raising his child alone… no, not alone. She had her friends again, although she knew that she didn't fully deserve them.

Jackie found herself to be cruel and selfish. Considering that she left Point Place when things got bad only to come back when things became worse in her life. She came back seeking comfort.

"I'm such a bitch." She said to herself.

Jackie could practically here Louis shouting that she wasn't. That she was the best person he knew. That she was his heart and soul. That's what Louis did; he comforted her and made her feel so utterly wonderful. He had been her heart.

And now he was gone.

* * *

Later on the gang, minus Jackie who was still crying in Donna's room, was sitting around in the basement.

"Guys, Jackie's really upset. She's been in my room crying for hours." Donna said with a sigh. She desperately wanted to know what was wrong with her friend.

"You can thank prince charming over here." Hyde said nodding to Kelso.

Kelso was about to protest but then Donna was on him like a tic on a dog; cruel and harsh.

"What the hell did you say to her, you insensitive prick?" Donna yelled at him.

"All I did was ask if she was excited." Kelso said, fearing the redhead's wrath.

"Yeah, and then you went to tell her how happy you and Brooke were with your baby." Hyde said.

"What's wrong with-ow!" Kelso yelped when Donna kicked him. "God, Donna, what was that for!?"

"Why would you rub your happy life in her face? Her fiancé just died, you idiot!" Donna yelled at him again.

"I didn't do it intentionally." Kelso said trying to defend himself.

"Who cares, you still hurt her. Now, Hyde's gonna kick your ass."

Hyde at first gave Donna a confused look, but quickly understood when she gave him a 'play long with it' look.

"That's right." Hyde said standing up. Kelso also quickly stood up.

"All right, I'll go apologize, jeeze!" Kelso said then walked out of the basement to Donna's house.

"You two," Eric said pointing to Hyde and Donna. "Are evil."

"It is true." Fez said but a grin soon formed on his face. "But he deserves it for hurting my precious goddess."

* * *

Kelso bursted in to Donna's bedroom wanting to quickly apologize then leave. But he stopped short when he saw her. Jackie was curled up on the bed shaking with sobs. His eyes widened.

"Oh, Jackie." He said then dove into the bed and hugged.

"Michael!" She yelped. "What are you doing?"

"I am so sorry." He told her keeping her held in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry that I rubbed my happiness in your face." He said hoping that she would forgive him.

"Aww, Michael." Jackie said hugging him back. "It's okay. My hormones were just kicking in. So, I'm sorry too." She said pulling away slightly and wiping away her tears.

"No need to apologize, Jacks. I am kinda an incentive jerk." He said with a frown.

"Yeah, sometimes… but very rarely. I know you don't try to hurt my feelings." She said before giving him another hug.

"So, I really am sorry about your fiancé. Can I ask how he died?" He asked after they both pulled away from the hug.

"Oh, sure…" Jackie trailed off awkwardly.

"You don't have to." Kelso quickly stated noticing her discomfort.

"Oh no, it's fine." She said. "He died in a car accident. The… the other person was driving drunk." She said trying to hold back the tears that burned from the back of her eyes.

"Aw, Jacks, I'm so sorry." He said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Would you like to see what he looked like?" She asked through tears.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a picture.

"This is Louis." She said handing him the picture.

Kelso looked at the picture and his eyes widened.

"Wow… he looks like some biker guy." He stated and she chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, he loved his motorcycle. He and his brother always loved doing the opposite of the rest of their family." Jackie said smiling at the memories that popped up in her head.

"Uh… what?" He asked dumbly.

"Louis and his brother Jason always went against their parents wishes. They're the Gunther rebels." She said laughing lightly and shaking her head.

Kelso's eyes widened again.

"Wait… you were engaged to one of the heirs of the Gunther corporation?" He asked slowly, as if talking to a very young child.

"Yeah, wh-"

"I'll be right back!" Kelso said before running out of the room.

"Wait my picture!"

* * *

Kelso ran to the basement to find that the others were already there.

"Guys, guys! Guess what I just found out?" He asked out of breath.

"You realized that you really are the biggest idiot on the planet?" Donna suggested.

"No! I just found out that Jackie had been engaged to a heir of the Gunther Corporation." He stated.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"It's true. Look." Kelso said showing them the picture of Louis.

"Oh my God! I remember reading in the news paper that the youngest son died in a car accident." Donna said looking at the picture.

Hyde took the picture and stared at it. Even he had to admit that the guy was pretty good looking. And he seemed pretty badass with the dark hair and the leather jacket. The guys blue/green eyes were what stuck out the most; they were so intense… it was hard to describe them. He had no idea Jackie was into guys like that, but then again she had been into a guy like him so he shouldn't be so surprised.

Suddenly, Jackie came bursting into the basement. She looked frazzled and out of breath. She looked around for a moment then she walked over to Hyde.

"Give me that." She demanded before snatching the picture out of his hand.

Jackie turned to leave but not before punching Kelso in the arm.

"Ow!"

* * *

**A/N: **Review please.


	5. 4: She Deserves It

**A/N: **Ah, I'm not getting many reviews for this story. I'm guessing it's not going as well as I'd hoped. Ah well. I'm gonna keep posting chapters anyway, unless of course I get no more reviews then I'm deleting this story. However, it's only chapter four so... whatever. Oh, and I apologize if there are any mis-spellings or anything.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show _or any of the characters. However, I do own Louis and a few other original characters that will come.

**

* * *

**

**One Step at a Time**

**

* * *

**

"So, I'm going to start going to those la maz classes now." Jackie stated one day as she and Donna sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Really? That's great." Donna said with a smile.

Another month had rolled on by, which meant Jackie was now in her fourth month of pregnancy. She was now beginning to show a bit more; her bump was growing. She knew that soon she'd have to start shopping at the maternity clothes store.

"Yeah, but I need a partner. Will you come with me?" Jackie asked hopefully. Donna hated to disappoint her friend.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but Eric and I are going to be looking at houses for awhile." Donna said. She and Eric had planned on moving in together for awhile but decided to wait until they were married.

"Oh my God! That reminds me that I have to start looking for my own place." Jackie then groaned. "I have so much to do. I'm so stressed out." She whined pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You're stressed?" Donna asked concerned. "That can't be good for the baby." She said and Jackie groaned again.

"I know. My doctor told me it's not good, but I don't see how I can avoid it. I'm doing most of this stuff on my own." Jackie said looking almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh, that is it." Donna said standing up. "I'm telling Hyde to go to that la maz class with you."

"What?" Jackie yelled also standing up. "I can't go with Hyde!" She exclaimed as if it were the most bizarre suggestion in the world. In fact, it just might be.

"Of course you can." Donna retorted placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, it would work. While you and Hyde go to la maz classes, Eric and I will look for an apartment for you while we look at houses."

"But, Donna… it's Hyde." Jackie whined.

"So? You guys are friends now right?" Donna asked and Jackie bit her bottom lip.

"I guess so…" She trailed off.

"Okay good." Donna said satisfied. "Now, I'm going to tell Hyde. Be right back." She stated then marched out of her house to the next door neighbors and with a mission!

. . . .

The Foreman's sat at their kitchen table eating breakfast with Hyde. It was quickly interrupted when Donna walked in.

"Morning, everyone." She greeted then gave Eric a kiss.

"Would you two stop that." Red demanded. "I eat here, you know."

"Sorry." The two lovers said at the same time.

"Hyde, I need you to do me a favor." Donna said looking towards him.

"What?" He asked almost irritably.

"I need you to go with Jackie to her la maz class." She said taking Eric's fork and stuffing some waffles in her mouth.

"What!" He exclaimed in shock. "I can't-"

"Oh yes you will, mister." Kitty cut him off. "Jackie needs all the help she can get right now."

"Why can't Donna go?" Hyde asked.

"Because Eric and I are going to be looking at houses and an apartment for Jackie." Donna said.

"We are?" Eric asked looking up at his fiancée.

"Yeah, Jackie needs our help too." She said and he merely shrugged.

Hyde watched the two for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go." He said grumpily.

* * *

A few hours later, Hyde found himself waiting for Jackie as she got ready. He felt annoyed and relieved at the same time. He felt annoyance that he was forced to do this and relief that he was finally going to be spending some time with Jackie. He wasn't going to deny that he still loved her… well, at least not deny it to himself. He didn't think he ever stopped caring about the small brunette. It was impossible for him to do so. He knew that he royally screwed up when he had stayed with Sam, but at the time he was trying so hard not to care about Jackie anymore.

"Okay, Steven, I'm ready." Jackie's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Hyde turned and his heart nearly stopped. There Jackie stood in all her pregnancy glory wearing a yellow sun dress. It was the middle of July so it was fine.

"Jackie…" He trailed off never happier for his sunglasses so she couldn't see him ogling her.

"What?" She asked staring at him strangely.

"Uh… why are you wearing that?" He asked letting his Zen take over. "We're just going to a la maz class." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to change into sweats when I get there. I don't want to go out in public looking like a slob." She explained herself.

"Whatever, let's go."

And so they left for the much dreaded la maz class.

. . . .

Once they arrived there neither of them wanted to be there. All the people there were married couples. It just seemed like Jackie and Hyde didn't belong there.

"Well… I'm gonna go to the bathroom and change." Jackie said awkwardly before walking into the ladies room quickly.

Hyde stood there hoping that Jackie would change quickly. He didn't want to be here alone. All these happy couples were making him sick. He and Jackie weren't like this; they were different from everyone else and he liked the way they had been… well, minus some events that destroyed their relationship.

He sighed deeply. He was getting too deep into his thoughts again.

"Okay, let's do this." He heard Jackie say as she walked out of the bathroom.

Hyde turned and once again it felt as if his heart stopped. Jackie wore plane gray sweat pants and his Led Zeppelin t-shirt that he had given her on her birthday long ago. He didn't think that she kept it after the official break up.

"Stop staring at me like an idiot. Let's go." Jackie told him before walking into the class room.

"Hello, class." Said a middle aged blonde woman as everyone got settled into the class. "I'm Sandra Stone. I shall be your instructor." She said with a big smile. "Let's begin with the basics. Now, I want the fathers to sit behind the mothers."

Everyone did as Sandra said right away… except for Jackie and Hyde. They stared at each other awkwardly. With a sigh from both of them, Hyde moved behind her slowly.

"Now, ladies, lean back into your husbands." Sandra instructed.

Jackie bit down on her bottom lip, but she hesitantly leaned back into her ex-lover.

"Good, good. Now we can really get in deeper."

Jackie and Hyde gulped nervously. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

"Donna, do we really need to look for a place for Jackie too?" Eric whined as they walked down the hallway of yet another apartment building.

"Of course we do, Eric, she really needs our help." Donna said in slight annoyance. He's been asking her this ever since they left. "The poor girl's fiancé died and she's pregnant with his baby. She needs all the help she can get." She continued. Eric nodded; he could argue with that.

"I know, but we've already looking at ten apartments and you've hated all of them so far." Eric whined once more.

"Eric, stop whining like a child." She demanded him firmly. "We need to find the perfect apartment for her. She won't take anything less, plus she deserves a nice place to live and so does her baby." Donna said and once again Eric couldn't disagree with that.

Jackie had been through a lot in her life. Crappy parents, cheating boyfriends, fiancés dying, and pregnancies. She deserved so much.

Eric made a decision.

"Hey, before we go home, let's get Jackie something nice." He suggested and Donna looked at him oddly.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're right; she deserves it." Eric said and a smile spread across Donna's features.

"Aww, Eric, you're such a sweetheart." She said before giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I know." He said smirking in cockiness when they pulled away from the kiss.

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you think we should get her?" She asked curiously.

"Well, what does Jackie like the most?" Eric asked in return. They both grinned and said:

"Jewelry."

* * *

"Well, that was just weird." Jackie stated as she and Hyde sat in the Forman's kitchen.

"Yeah, it was." Hyde agreed as he drank a beer.

"I'm sorry… you don't have to come with me anymore. I can convince Fez to come with me instead." She said not wanting Hyde to be uncomfortable because of her.

"It's fine, Jackie… I don't really mind going with you. I'm sure the weirdness will go away eventually." Hyde said with a shrug. "Besides if you go in there with some new guy, I don't want those morons thinking bad things about you." He said looking down in his beer bottle. She was a little confused about his concern, but she appreciated it.

"Thank you, Steven." She said with a smile.

He didn't know if it was the way she smiled at him or the sparkle in her eyes, but something in his heart fluttered.

"Whatever." His Zen made him say.

Just then Donna and Eric came in with goofy grins on their faces. Both were excited about the gift they bought Jackie.

"Aw, man, did you guys start the circle without me?" Hyde asked and they glared at him quickly.

"No!" Donna said before turning to Jackie and smiling sweetly. "We bought you a present."

Jackie's features brightened.

"Really?" She asked and the other two nodded furiously.

"Here." Eric said handing her a black box.

Jackie took it and then carefully opened it. She gasped as she pulled out a gold chain necklace which had a ruby colored gem as a charm.

"Oh my God." She whispered as tears burned her eyes. _Damn hormones! _She thought. "You guys, this gift is amazing. It's so beautiful. Thank you so much." She said standing up and hugging them both.

Hyde just rolled his eyes and muttered:

"Show offs."

* * *

**A/N: **All right, let's review!


	6. 5: Freaky Jeans

**A/N: **Haha, well thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. You really encouraged me to continue on with this story. So here's my gift to you... a slightly long chapter. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show_ or any of the characters. I only own Louis and a few other original characters.

* * *

**One Step at a Time**

* * *

Another week had passed and things were going rather well. Jackie and Hyde were still going to the la maz classes, but more importantly Eric and Donna's wedding was in exactly a month. Since they were in a rush, they had to stop looking for houses all together, which meant that Jackie was forced to look for an apartment on her own. However, as of late she had been getting a lot of help from Hyde.

Despite all the pain he had caused her in the past, Jackie was super grateful to have him around right now in her time of need.

"All right, we'll have to get this in a bigger size since you'll be bigger in a month." Donna said as she studied Jackie and the bridesmaid dress she was in.

"Thanks for reminding me." Jackie replied bitterly.

"You're welcome." Donna said cheerfully. She couldn't help but feel as if the table had been turned. It used to be Jackie calling her too big or something along those lines. "Now, what do you think of the dress?"

Jackie examined herself in the store mirror.

"I think you have terrible taste." The brunette replied simply and honestly.

Donna's features drooped. Well, maybe the tables haven't been turned completely.

"What's wrong with the dress?" She asked not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Well, I think the design is nice but…" Jackie trailed off a moment. "The color is just disgusting. It looks like puke." She said with a look of pure disgust. "I refuse to go down the aisle wearing something that looks like someone just vomited all over it."

Donna sighed in defeat. Even if it was her own wedding, she knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman. Especially a pregnant woman named Jackie Burkhart. She might as well do as she said without an argument.

"What color do you think it should be?" Donna asked. Jackie opened her mouth to speak. "Besides pink!" She said quickly and Jackie sighed in aggravation.

"Fine. A baby blue or a light purple would do." She said crossing her arms over her swollen belly. "Why are you doing the bridesmaids dressed so late anyway?"

"I didn't see a need to rush into them since it's only going to be you, Brooke, and Laurie." Donna replied and Jackie made a disgusted sound.

"Ew, why is she going to be in the wedding?" She asked referring to Laurie.

"Trust me, I didn't want to put her in, but Kitty asked me to." Donna said.

"Oh… that sucks." Jackie said in return.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Donna grumbled.

"Um… I'm sure everything will be fine." Jackie said trying to make the situation better. "Your wedding is going to be amazing, Donna." She continued with a big smile. Donna smiled back.

"Aw, that's just the hormones talking." She said playfully and Jackie giggled.

"No, I really mean it. It's going to be great." She said still smiling brightly. _Maybe it is the hormones._ She thought. She had no idea why, but she felt really happy right now. She just didn't understand it.

"Thanks, Jackie." Donna said feeling truly touched by her friend's words. "So, how are the la maz classes going?" She asked casually.

"They're going well. We're going to another one tomorrow." Jackie said with a shrug.

"How are you and Hyde doing by the way?" Donna asked and Jackie's eyebrows rose.

"As good as two friends can be. Why?" She asked suspiciously and the red head raised her hands in defense.

"I was just wondering. I'm just glad you two aren't holding grudges against each other anymore." Donna said and Jackie shook her head.

"Donna, Steven and I are adults now. We have no reason to hold grudges against each other anymore." Jackie said with a slight huff.

Donna only nodded. Despite what Jackie just said, she knew that the two still cared for each other deeply. Hyde may have more feelings for Jackie, since the brunette had moved on from him only to have her new love snatched away from her. Perhaps spending all this time with Hyde her feelings for him would grow once more.

"Hey, Donna." Jackie suddenly spoke up. "Can I ask a favor from you?"

"What is it?" Donna asked wearily. Usually, doing favors for Jackie weren't all that great.

"I know you're busy and all but…" She trailed off biting down on her bottom lip lightly. "Tomorrow I'm actually going for another ultra sound and since you're my best friend I wanted you to be the first one to see my baby."

Donna was completely at loss for words. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or faint.

"Oh my God, Jackie!" She burst with excitement instead. "I would love to." She said and Jackie squealed in delight.

"Great! Now, I'm gonna get out of this nasty thing." She said before rushing into the dressing room.

Donna once again sighed in defeat, but this time she actually felt content.

. . . .

Later on, Donna walked into the basement with a huge smile on her face. She sat down next to Eric and they all stared at her. It took her a moment to notice.

"What?" She snapped at them.

"Why do you look so happy?" Eric asked. Donna seemed confused for a moment.

"Oh, Jackie and I just had a good day is all." She said with a lazy shrug.

"How good was it?" Kelso asked in a perverted tone and she shot him a disgusted look.

"You're so disgusting." She stated. "She was just trying on a bridesmaid dress and then she asked me to come with her to the ultra sound tomorrow." She said and then the boys whined and groaned. "What?" She asked confused.

"Aw, why didn't she choose me?" Fez whined to the heavens.

"I guess no one wins the bet then." Kelso said with an annoyed sigh.

"What are you guys talking about?" Donna asked still very confused.

"We were betting on who Jackie was going to choose to see the baby first." Eric explained to his soon to be bride.

"Okay… that's not weird at all." She said sarcastically.

"It started with those two macho men over there." Eric said nodding over to Hyde and Kelso. "Then the third macho man came," He nodded to Fez. "And he decided to get in on it."

"Wait a minute." Donna said looking at all of them. "You all seriously thought that Jackie was going to choose one of you to come to her ultra sound with her?" She asked then looked over to Eric. "You thought that she was going to ask you?"

"What? No! My money was on Hyde." Eric said defensively.

"Oh." Donna said in relief then a grin quickly spread across her features. "Ha! She chose me over you losers." She said then laughed.

"Shut-up." The three macho men said.

"Honestly, what made you guys think she would choose one of you?" Donna asked seriously. "I mean, I'm her best friend. Of course she was going to choose me." She said rolling her eyes and shaking her head at their ignorance.

"You know she's right." Eric said.

"Shut-up!" The trio said again.

* * *

The next morning, the gang was having breakfast at Bob's house. Donna was practicing her cooking skills and she decided to invite the boys to come and eat.

"Donna, where's Jackie?" Hyde asked as they all sat at the table.

"Oh, she was taking a shower before so she should be coming down soon." Donna said placing a slightly burned waffled onto his plate.

Hyde looked down at it, his glassed hiding his look of disgust. They all smothered their waffles in syrup and butter. Soon, Jackie came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of the little brunette. The spoiled rich girl stood before them wearing a white t-shirt, her stomach protruding due to her pregnancy. What surprised them all the most were the ripped jeans she wore, which obviously had belonged to a male considering they were pretty big on her, but the belt she wore kept them on her hips.

"What the hell are you wearing, Jackie?" Hyde finally asked.

Jackie looked confused for a moment. She looked down at her outfit then a smile quickly spread across her features.

"Oh, these are Louis's pants. I guess I had accidentally packed them. He always said I looked cute in his clothes anyway." She said taking a seat in-between Fez and Hyde. "Okay, so what are we eating?" She asked looking at all of their plates.

"Burnt up waffles." Eric replied earning a slap across the head from Donna.

"They're not that burnt." She defended.

"Hey, can someone pass the ketchup?" Jackie asked.

"Ketchup!?"

. . . .

"Hey, Jackie, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Donna asked as they waited for the doctor.

Jackie sat in the patients chair in one of those hospital dresses. She looked up at Donna when she spoke. "Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"What was Louis like?" Donna asked in return.

Jackie was a little put off by the question. She didn't really tell the gang much about her Louis. That was only because they never really asked much about him though. However, now that Donna was asking her, she couldn't help but feel hesitant.

"Oh…" She trailed off a moment before allowing a soft smile spread across her lips. "He was really wonderful." She stated. "Of course at first we didn't get along too well because I wasn't into guys like him and he wasn't into girls like me. It was actually his brother Jason who really got us together; he dared Louis to ask me out. Being Louis, he never turned down a dare." She said, her smile growing at the memories. "We were inseparable after that. Surprisingly, he was a complete gentleman to me. It didn't take long for me to realize that he was the one." She continued, her smile completely grown now. Even Donna had to smile at this.

"Oh, Jackie, he must have been really special." The red head told her friend.

"He really was." Jackie stated with a nod. "You know, I never forced the thought of marriage on him like I did with Michael and Steven. He just wanted to marry me." She said biting her bottom lip. She wasn't going to allow herself to cry now. "He was the best thing that ever happened to me." She said softly. Donna noticed the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Aw, sweetie, I know he was." She said resting a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, but we're all here to help you. We all love you." Donna said then gave Jackie a hug.

Jackie hugged Donna back tightly. She allowed a few tears to fall, but she knew she was going to be all right.

She knew that in time she was going to be all right.

* * *

**A/N: **Keep those reviews coming. [=


	7. 6: Shave it Off

**A/N: **All right, I'm getting so many more reviews. That's a serious boost in my self-esteen bucket. Lol. Just kidding, but all these reviews do give me the fuel to continue on with this story. Well, I hope you all like this chapter (it's longer!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show _or any of the characters. I just own Louis and a few other original characters.

* * *

**One Step at a Time**

* * *

Hyde didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Going to all of those damn la maz classes with Jackie was pure torture. Although he enjoyed being that close with her again, he knew that it wasn't going to last long. She wasn't going to stay pregnant forever. She was going to have the baby eventually so there would be no need for the classes; she would no longer need him. It was strange, just that thought seemed to tear away at his soul. Ever since she came back to Point Place, he found that he would do anything for her. He was like some love sick puppy. He wasn't so sure if he liked that. He knew he had to stop.

But there was that sole reason why he knew he'd never stop. He was still in love with Jackie. He wanted her back. He wanted her back ever since she left, to which he felt like a fool to realize that he needed her right after she was gone.

However, he knew that he couldn't try to win her back just yet. He wasn't that stupid; he knew that right now she was trying to get over the death of her loved one while also coping with the fact that she was also pregnant. It was all so much.

"Steven?" Came Jackie's voice as she walked down the stairs to the Foreman basement.

Hyde automatically stood up from his chair.

"Yeah, Jacks?"

He had come to the basement to get his thoughts straight. He had done pretty well, but now that Jackie was here his thoughts were once again a jumbled mess.

"Hey." She said smiling at him, making his stomach clench with excitement. "Kitty says that the rehearsal dinner will be ready in an hour." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"I came down here to tell you that we're going to go shave your beard." She told him.

"What?" He asked surprised. "No way."

"Oh, come one, Steven. The wedding is tomorrow and you can't go all scruffy." She said putting her hands on her hips. He was about to protest but she cut him off. "Look, you can grow it back. It's just improper to be all scruffy at such a special occasion." She said honestly.

"I'm not sure…" He trailed off rubbing his facial hair.

"But I want you to grow it back, okay?" She suggested and his eyebrows raised once more." I mean, I've grown pretty fond of the beard." She said reaching out and running her finger tips through his beard.

Hyde felt a tight knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Just her light touch made him want to grab her and kiss her senseless.

Then Fez walked in and stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

"What is going on here?" He asked suspiciously. Jackie quickly pulled away from Hyde, much to his disappointment.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time. Fez's eyes narrowed in more suspicion.

"Oh really… cause it looks a lot like something."

This earned a glare and a slap across the arm from Jackie.

"Shut-up, Fez!" She said then grabbed Hyde's arm. "Let's go, Steven." She said then dragged him out of the basement.

. . . .

"Jackie, do I really need to shave it off?" Hyde asked as they walked into the barbershop.

"Yes, you're the best man so you need to look your best." Jackie said giggling at her own joke causing him to roll his eyes.

"Can't I just brush it? It'll look nice then." He suggested.

"No, now go get shaved." She said shoving him towards one of the seats.

The barber came over with a kind smile.

"Hey, Hyde, welcome back. What'll it be?" The man asked.

"Hey, Tom." Hyde greeted. He looked over to Jackie and she gave him a stern look. He sighed deeply. "Shave off the beard." He muttered grumpily.

"Really?" Tom asked taking out the razor. "You've been growing this one out for awhile."

"He needs to shave it off because he's going to be in a wedding tomorrow." Jackie chirped in joyfully and Tom laughed softly.

"Well, then we better shave this thing off." Tom said applying the cream to Hyde's face.

Hyde sighed deeply once more. Yet another beard shaved off because of Jackie Burkhart.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, dinner is served." Kitty announced placing a platter on the table.

Red and Kitty had set up the long table in the living room. Well… with the help from the 'kids' of course. Tomorrow the living room would actually be decorated. Today there was no point in decoration.

"The food looks great, Mrs. Foreman." Jackie said feeling unusually happy right now.

"Why thank you, Jackie." Kitty said feeling just oh-so-proud of herself for making such a fantastic meal.

"Yeah, Kitty, it looks great." Red also said. "But I don't understand why we need to have two dinners for this wedding. We didn't have two for our wedding." He continued and Kitty made an annoyed sound.

"Red, how many times do I have to explain this to you?" She asked. "It's a rehearsal dinner. We're rehearsing for Eric and Donna's wedding dinner."

"Are we going to forget how to eat tomorrow?" Red asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Red, stop being like that." Kitty demanded.

The dinner was enjoyable enough. However, most of the time they were all watching Jackie devour the food like some starved animal. No one had ever seen the petite girl eat like that… ever.

"So… did you enjoy the food, Jackie?" Kitty asked.

"Well…" Jackie trailed off now looking slightly green. "I liked it at first but now…" She trailed off once more. Donna knew that look.

"Come on, Jackie." The redhead said hurriedly. The two girls then rushed to the bathroom.

"Ahahaha." Kitty laughed after a moment of silence. "Those pregnancy hormones. Whoo!"

All of them stared at her oddly.

A few moments later Donna came back alone.

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde asked trying to hide his worry.

"She's back at my house crying." Donna said with a sad sigh. "She thinks that she ruined the dinner."

"Oh, the poor dear." Kitty said shaking her head. "See, boys, told you it's the pregnancy hormones."

"Kitty, we are men. We don't want to know." Red stated firmly.

"Speak for yourself." Fez said.

"Shut-up, Fez!" The rest of the gang said.

. . . .

Later on, Donna was back in her childhood home. It took her awhile to convince Hyde to not come in to check on Jackie. She told him that she could do it on her own.

Donna wasn't stupid. She knew what was happening. She knew that Hyde was becoming obsessed with Jackie now. The more he didn't have her, the more obsessed he became. She knew Hyde never stopped loving her best friend. She noticed how depressed he became when she left, but once she came back he began to lighten up little by little. However, no matter how happy he was becoming she knew this obsession thing wasn't healthy.

Donna walked into her bedroom to see Jackie sitting on her bed reading a baby magazine.

"Hey, Jackie." She greeted plopping down on the cot.

"Hey, Donna. I need to talk to you." Jackie said getting off the bed and sitting on the cot next to Donna.

"Okay." Donna said in a bored tone.

"I think I'm falling in love with Steven again."

"What!?" Donna nearly shouted.

"Donna, shut up." Jackie hissed.

"Sorry." The redhead suddenly whispered. "You're in love with Hyde again?" She asked curiously.

"No!" She said fiercely. "I said I think I'm falling in love with him again." She said with a huff and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry." Donna apologized again. "What makes you think you're falling in love with him again?"

"Well, we've just been spending so much time together. We… we're growing closer and I'm not so sure if I'm comfortable with that." She said feeling disheartened.

"Why not?" Donna asked and Jackie stared at her oddly.

"For many reasons, Donna, but the main one is because my fiancé just died!" Jackie said somewhat angrily.

"I'm sorry." Donna quickly apologized yet again. "It's just… it feels as if you never left… and got engaged to someone else." She said feeling almost ashamed.

Jackie thought about it for a long moment. She supposed she could understand that. At times she almost felt as if she never left, but then those memories of Louis just came rushing back to her and she was reminded of some of the happiest times in her life. She then was filled with a sincere amount of guilt. She never wanted to forget about her Louis.

"I guess I can understand that." She whispered sadly.

"Do you think you and Hyde will get back together?" Donna asked curiously. She couldn't help but feel a bit excited about this. She wanted her two friends to be happy… with each other.

"I don't know." Jackie said then sighed. "With Steven things had always been so confusing… and painful. I don't know if I want to go through that again." She said honestly and Donna frowned.

"You guys are adults now though… I'm sure things would be better than before." Donna said hopefully. Jackie shrugged her slender shoulders.

"Well… I'm still trying to get over my Louis. I need time."

"Of course." Donna said with a nod.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep now." Jackie announced. "I'm still feeling a bit woozy." She said walking back to the bed and snuggling in. Donna smiled.

"Goodnight, midget."

"Goodnight, lumberjack."

* * *

The fact was Jackie wasn't getting much sleep. She didn't really feel sick anymore but her body wasn't allowing her to get the sleep that she really needed. She tossed and turned, she counted sheep, she did anything but still wasn't sleeping.

With a sigh of annoyance, Jackie sat up in the bed. She saw Donna was sound asleep on the cot. She couldn't help but smile softly. _Tomorrows your big day, Lumberjack. _She thought proudly. Although, in the past she had said some mean things about him, Jackie considered Eric a good friend.

Jackie got out of the bed and tiptoed to the window. She smiled when she saw the Foreman basement window glow from the TV being on. She knew that Hyde was awake too. She looked over to Donna for a moment then she put on her slippers and tip toed out of the room.

The summer night wasn't cold, but Jackie found herself rushing to the basement door.

When Hyde heard the basement door open he was shocked to see that it was Jackie who came in.

"Jackie, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked clearly shocked.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." She replied simply sitting next to him on the couch.

"Okay…" He said waiting for more of an explanation. He never got one and he rolled his eyes. "Are you still feeling sick?"

"No, not really." She replied. "It's weird, I'm tired but I just can't bring myself to fall asleep." She continued in annoyance.

"Hhmm. Yeah, I can't really sleep either." He said looking over to her then noticed that she wasn't listening.

Jackie's attention was on something else entirely. She was looking down at her hand. He looked down as well. She was fiddling with the diamond ring on her finger. It was her engagement ring. He hadn't even noticed that she still wore it.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Hyde asked. _Well, of course she does, you idiot. _He scolded himself.

"Yeah, I do." She whispered. She looked over to him and noticed him staring at her ring. "You wanna know how he proposed?" She asked innocently.

"Um… sure." He answered unsure if he really wanted to.

"Well," She started excitedly sitting up straight. "We had gotten into a fight that previous week. I was so upset, I didn't talk to people for awhile. So, one day I was on my way to work still really upset. Louis comes out of nowhere!" She continued to speak in excitement and making random gestures. "We just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk staring at each other. Then he says: 'Everyday I wake up thinking about you… I want to wake up every morning with you.' Then right there in the middle of a Manhattan sidewalk, he gets down on one knee and proposes to me." Jackie said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was really sweet."

Hyde just stared at her. He had a tightening feeling in her gut, it was practically suffocating him. She looked so happy when she talked about Louis. He couldn't win her back; he couldn't compete with the father of her child.

"Steven?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I really am glad to have you in my life." She said suddenly. His eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He asked thinking he heard her wrong.

"Seriously, you've been such a great help to me, especially with those la maz classes. I don't think I would have ever been able to handle it with Fez or Kelso." She spoke honestly. "You've been really great to me lately." She said with a smile then she rested her head on his shoulder.

Hyde was frozen. He couldn't figure out if this was real or just some crazy dream. But Jackie's warm breath on the skin of his arm proved that this was no dream. He looked down at her and found that she was sound asleep. He smiled and put his arm around her.

Okay, maybe he did have a chance.

* * *

**A/N: **And whoop there it is. Please review. Thanks.


	8. 7: White Wedding

**A/N: **Well, here is chapter seven. I let you know that this chapter is the beginning to a whole lot more of drama so... enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do own _That 70's Show _or any of the characters. I only own Louis, Jason, and a few other original characters.

**

* * *

**

**One Step at a Time**

**

* * *

**

It was a madhouse in the Foreman household today. With all the preparation, decorations, the cake, the suits, the dresses, and… just everything. Kitty was afraid that it would be her to have the heart attack this time.

"Now, are you sure the cake is all right?" Kitty asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Kitty, everything is going to be fine. Relax." Red told her.

"How can I relax, Red?" She asked as if in a panic. "Today is my baby's wedding." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, jeeze, Kitty…" Red grumbled.

"And where is Steven?" Kitty balled out. "He's the best man. He's supposed to be ready." She continued to cry out. Red brought his distressed wife into his arms.

"You two," He looked of to Kelso and Fez. "Go wake up Steven." He told the two other men who stood in the kitchen with them.

Fez quickly nodded in understanding, but Kelso wasn't going so easily.

"Why do I have to go if Fez is going?" He asked not catching the hint.

"Just go!" Red yelled and Kelso rushed after Fez.

Fez and Kelso walked down to the basement. Once there they froze at the last step. What they saw was more than shocking.

There on the couch was Hyde lying down with a five month pregnant Jackie on top of him. His arms were wrapped protectively around her. Her head was tucked comfortably under his chin.

"Dude… Hyde and Jackie slept together." Kelso said nudging Fez with a sly grin.

"How scandalous." Fez said just as excitedly.

"Well, let's wake them up before Red kicks our asses." Kelso said, grabbing a spare paper off the floor and then rolling it up and walking over to the sleeping duo. He brought the paper to his lips: "WAKE UP!"

Jackie and Hyde jumped up. Both were confused, shocked, and kind of pissed.

"What the hell, man!" Hyde yelled as Jackie got off him and sat at the end of the couch.

"Guys, you need to get ready for the wedding." Kelso said not even bothering to hide his amusement. Jackie's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! I need to get to Donna's." She said quickly getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Jackie-" Hyde was cut off when Jackie came rushing back over and gave him a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him softly and then left.

Hyde touched his cheek and he smiled. He so had a chance now.

"Hyde and Jackie sittin' in a tree." Fez started singing. "They're in love like two monkeys." He continued to sing causing Kelso to laugh.

"That's it, you little foreigner!" Hyde yelled then jumped over the couch and chased after the two laughing men.

. . . .

Jackie ran into Donna's house and upstairs to her room. Dona was half way in her wedding dress when she came bursting in.

"Oh my God, Jackie!" Donna said in shock. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

"Oh… um…" She wasn't too comfortable saying that she spent the night with Hyde… especially when Laurie and Brooke were in the room.

"Look, never mind." Donna dismissed. "You need to get changed and do your hair. We're leaving for the church in an hour." She said and Jackie could tell that her friend was nervous, and with very good reason, so she did exactly as she was told.

Soon Jackie was dressed in her pale blue bridesmaid dress. She sat at the dresser trying to put her hair up in a fancy fashion. She was having a hard time with it and then Laurie came over.

"Need help with that, Jackie?" She asked sweetly. Jackie looked up her oddly.

"Uhm…."

"Oh, Jackie, I've changed a lot over the years. I really am nice now." Laurie said with an innocent smile.

However, Jackie noticed something in her eyes. It was… an evil glint! _She's trying to sabotage my hair! _Jackie gasped in her mind. Sure, Laurie may have changed, but into something more evil and monstrous.

Just then, before any tackling to the ground and hair pulling came, Brooke came to save the day.

"Actually, Laurie, Jackie promised me that I could do her hair." She said with an actual sweet smile. Laurie glared at her a moment then huffed and walked away. Jackie gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for that." Jackie said, shaking her head at the retreating form of Laurie. "That girl is just pure evil. Eric may call me the devil but he has it all wrong."

"Yeah, you're right." Brooke said as she began to put Jackie's hair up. "That girl has some problems."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Brooke asked confused.

"For doing my hair… and saving me from the clutches of that evil witch." Jackie replied with a light grin and Brooke laughed softly.

"Oh, no problem."

. . . .

Hyde adjusted his tie and looked at himself in the mirror a moment to make sure that he looked all right. With a nod of approval he walked out of Eric's bedroom and downstairs to the living room.

The guys were all sitting there watching TV. All were dressed in their suits. Hyde plopped down onto the green chair and watched it with them.

"So, Hyde," Eric said suddenly. "I heard you were found sleeping with Jackie this morning. Mind telling me us how that went?" He asked with a smirk. Hyde stared at him for a long moment.

"You're lucky it's your wedding day, Foreman." Hyde replied darkly.

"Okay. Well, I'm glad you shaved your beard for this special occasion. Did Jackie ask you to shave it off?" Eric asked with that same smirk.

"You're walking on this ice now." Hyde warned his friend.

"Sorry, sorry, you're right." Eric said raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah, we do not mean to mock your budding relationship with Jackie." Fez said earning him a punch in the arm from Hyde. "What was that for?"

"I thought since I can't hit Foreman I'd take my anger out on you." Hyde said then he seemed to remember something and he punched Fez in the arm again. "That's for telling everyone by the way." He said and Fez tried to rub the pain away from his arm.

"Kelso told people too!" The foreigner whined.

"Yeah… but you're closer. I'll hit Kelso later." Hyde said with a shrug.

Fez frowned and cursed his own misfortune.

* * *

Finally, the time was coming. Finally, Eric and Donna were going to be married.

"Jackie, will ya relax?" Hyde asked as they waited to walk down the aisle.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. This is just so exciting." She said and he rolled his eyes. Girls became complete weirdo's when it came to weddings. "Aren't you excited, Steven?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just keeping it all bottled up inside right now." He replied sarcastically.

Finally, it was their turn to walk in together. The walk was slow and it annoyed Hyde. He wanted all of this to be over and done with already; he wasn't too fond of being in churches for too long. The two soon departed from one another, Hyde took his spot next to Eric while Jackie stood with the rest of the other bridesmaids waiting for Donna to make her grand entrance.

When Donna walked in Hyde felt guilty for looking at Jackie instead of her. Jackie glanced over at him quickly. She smiled and he smiled back happily. He was getting that feeling he got when he first realized he was in love with Jackie.

He truly felt as if he had a chance now.

. . . .

They were all back at the Foreman's house now. The wedding dinner was almost all set on the table. They were about to sit and eat until-

"Oh no! I forgot the champagne." Kitty said in a panic; poor woman was nervous all day.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Foreman, I'll go get it." Jackie said standing up.

"Thank you, sweetie. I left it in the fridge in the garage." Kitty told her and Jackie nodded quickly before heading to the garage.

Everyone else sat down ready to eat.

"So, what time are you guys leaving for Florida tomorrow?" Kelso asked holding little Betsy on his lap.

"We're going to leave early in the morning." Eric answered smiling happily at his new bride.

"It's too bad when they come back they still won't have a place of their own." Kelso said laughing.

"Actually, no." Bob suddenly said. Everyone looked up at him curiously. "I was going to wait until later, but I just can't!" He continued excitedly before handing the two a piece of paper.

Eric took the paper from Bob and both he and Donna scanned it over.

"Oh my God… he bought us a house." Eric said in utter shock.

"Yeah, I figured you kids wouldn't find one so I took the liberty of buying you one myself." Bob said with a proud smile.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Kitty yelled gleefully. "Where is Jackie with that champagne?"

"I'll go make sure she isn't drinking it all." Hyde said getting up.

"She better not be! That would be just terrible for the baby." Kitty said appalled that he would even suggest such a thing. Hyde shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

He stopped short. The champagne bottle was on the counter. Jackie stood there with one hand on the counter and the other covering her mouth. Her body shook with sobs and her face was wet with tears.

"Jackie…" He spoke softly yet she still jumped at the sound of his voice.

She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to calm herself.

"I better get this in there…" She said grabbing the bottle but she wasn't able to move from her spot.

"Jackie," He moved towards her. "What's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Uhm…" She trailed off looking down at her feet. Her face was red from her crying.

"It's okay. You can tell me." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. From this Jackie broke down and spilled out everything.

"I wish Louis was here with me." She said, tears running down her face again. "I just keep seeing how happy Eric and Donna are and I wish it was me and Louis. But…" She trailed off biting down her bottom lip hard.

"But what?" Hyde pressed on. Jackie seemed hesitant.

"But… just spending all this time with you made me forget about him." She said sadly. "But I don't want to forget about him. I want to love him forever just like I promised. The more time I spend with you though, the more I know I can't love him forever." She said taking his hand off her shoulder. "My mind is telling me to stay away from you."

"Jackie-" Hyde started to protest quickly in fear of what she might do but Jackie put a finger to his lips.

"But… my heart is telling me to not do that." She said smiling up at him through tears.

Hyde smiled back at her and took her hand that was on his face. He held her small hand in his larger one. They both began to lean in… and then Fez came to ruin everything. That was becoming a habit of his.

"Jackie!"

The two quickly moved away from each other.

"Damn it, Fez!" Hyde yelled annoyed. He was so close…

"Jackie, there's some man here to see you." Fez said ignoring Hyde's comment.

Jackie's features contorted into one of confusion. She walked out of the kitchen with Fez and Hyde closely behind her.

Jackie froze and her eyes widened at who she saw standing by the door. The man wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans. He was tall, muscular; his hair was light brown and short. His green eyes were dark and placed on Jackie. A shocked expression quickly appeared on his features when he saw her swollen belly.

"You're pregnant?" The stranger asked fiercely.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked just as fiercely after recovering from the shock.

"I came looking for you… That better be Louis's baby in there." He said pointing to her stomach.

"Of course it is, you dill hole!" She said feeling offended that he would think otherwise.

Everyone stared at the scene before them in confusion and shock.

"Jackie," Hyde finally spoke up sending the man a quick glare. "Who is this?" He asked her.

"This is Jason." She answered not taking her eyes away from the man. "He's Louis's brother."

* * *

Jason is portrayed by **Jensen Ackles**.


	9. 8: Explain Your Heart to Me

**A/N:** I regret to inform everyone that this is a short chapter. I tried to make it longer but writers block is a killer and it's out to get me. Damn it. However, the next chapter will be longer. I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show_ or any of the characters. I only own Louis, Jason, and a few other original characters.

* * *

**One Step at a Time**

* * *

Everyone's jaws dropped. This was Louis's brother? One main question was on all of their minds though… Why was he here?

"Jason, how the hell did you know I was here?" Jackie asked after a long moment of silence.

"Well, you always spoke about this place so I figured when you disappeared after the funeral you'd come to your hometown." Jason explained to her.

Jackie was about to speak again, but she stopped short. She turned her head and saw everyone staring at them. She rolled her eyes then grabbed Jason's arm.

"Come on." She said dragging Jason through the kitchen and to the driveway.

Hyde moved to follow but Eric put a hand on his chest to stop him from doing so. "They obviously need to talk in private." He said to his best friend.

"I don't want him alone with her." Hyde said firmly.

"Why not?" Eric asked.

"Because…" To be honest he hadn't really thought of a reason. "What if he tries to take her away?" He asked. The fact was, he didn't like the thought of Jackie being alone with another man.

"Hyde, Jackie won't leave unless she wants to." Donna said in reassurance.

Hyde really hoped that she was right.

. . . .

"Jason, tell me why you really came here?" Jackie asked standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I really did come to make sure were all right." Jason said softly. He stood in front of her with his hands shoved in his pockets. "You had been so upset. I just thought I'd come here to make sure…" He trailed off looking away from her.

"You came here to make sure I didn't hurt myself or do worse, right?" She asked and he could only nod. "Well, to be honest… I was contemplating on doing something drastic, but then I found out that I was pregnant and I came back to my senses." She said in a sad tone.

"About that… when exactly were you planning on telling my family about the baby?" Jason asked and Jackie was silent. "You weren't going to tell us!" He nearly shouted. "My parents have the right to know they're going to become grandparents."

"Oh please! Your parents have no rights at all over my baby. For one, they hated me. Second, your mother demanded me to give back my engagement ring at Louis's funeral." She yelled stamping her foot.

"My mother was upset over her son's death. She didn't mean what she said." He stated.

"Yes, she did! She always means what she says. That's her freakin' motto!" Jackie yelled. "Why are you even defending her? You never defend her. In fact, you two always disagree with each other."

"Because…" His angry features suddenly softened. "Okay, you're right, I don't think she has the right to know about the baby. In fact, I don't think she would even care about the baby. I guess I'm upset because you didn't tell me." Jason said honestly.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Jackie said bowing her head.

"It's fine. I understand that you were scared and upset." Jason said in pure understanding. They were silent for a moment, both shifting in discomfort. He then pulled something out of his pocket. "I'm staying at this hotel in room 30B. I… uh… would really like it if you came to visit. I want to talk more about the baby." He said handing the object to her.

Jackie took it. It was a matchbox. It was from that hotel by the mall. It was called the _Sheridan Hotel_. Of course it was one of those classy hotels. He had the money so why not?

"All right… I will come visit you." Jackie promised him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. I have a few phone calls to make." Jason said walking towards his motorcycle.

"Jason!" She called out to him. He turned with a raised eyebrow. "Please… don't tell anyone back in New York about the baby." She said desperately and he smiled gently.

"I won't tell anyone, promise." He told her. "And tell everyone in there I'm sorry for ruining the party or whatever."

"You didn't ruin it." Jackie reassured. He merely shrugged.

"I'll see you around." He said and with that he hopped on his bike and drove away.

Jackie sighed deeply.

* * *

"I cannot believe that he found me." Jackie ranted down in the basement. The whole gang was there minus Donna and Eric who were… preoccupied in her bedroom. "Then again, I guess I should have known. I always imagined him being him some sort of detective. He was always good at figuring things out." She continued, stopping her pacing then plopping down on the couch.

"I do not understand, my goddess, why is it such a big deal if he's here." Fez asked curiously. "What did he ever do to you?" He asked then his eyes went wide. "He did something to you! What did he do? I will kick his ass."

"He's never done anything bad to me, Fez, relax." She demanded him and he quickly did as he was told. "Really, he's always been like the brother I never had." Jackie stated then sighed deeply. "It's just that he reminds me so much of Louis. They don't look alike, but their personalities and attitudes are almost identical. This is going to be so hard." She whined lightly crossing her over her chest and pouting.

While she was doing that, Hyde sat in his chair moping. He was so close, so close to getting Jackie back. He was about to feel those warm lips on his again. Then this Jason guy had to come a long and ruin it all. PLUS, this Jason reminded Jackie of Louis. That just made it so much more worse. _Man, I really have a chance now_. He thought becoming more and more aggravated.

"Well, it's kinda late so I better get Brook and Betsy home." Kelso piped in standing up. "Good luck with your man troubles, Jackie." He said and she just huffed.

"I must go too." Fez said also standing up. "I have many customers tomorrow." He said then yawned loudly. "See you guys tomorrow."

Kelso also said goodbye then he and the foreigner were up the stairs. The basement became silent. Jackie shifted uncomfortably and Hyde was still moping silently.

"Steven," Jackie suddenly spoke up and he looked over to her. "Would it be okay if I stay here tonight… again?" She asked innocently.

Needless to say, Hyde was shocked. Just when he thought he had no chance in hell, Jackie asks if she could stay the night. Why did she keep surprising him like this?

"Um… sure. Can I ask why?"

"Well, Eric and Donna are probably going to be staying in there tonight and I'd really rather not be a third wheel." She explained shuddering at the thought of being stuck alone in a room with the newly weds.

Hyde laughed lightly. "Good point." He said then eyed her a moment. They were both still in their wedding clothes. "Do you need to borrow some clothes to sleep in?" He asked and Jackie looked down at the dress she was in.

"Yeah, I do." She replied sheepishly.

"You can borrow a shirt and some clean boxers." He said and she nodded her thanks. Hyde was a bit hesitant to speak again. "Jacks?"

"Hhmm?" She looked over to him with her mismatched eyes.

"Have you thought up of any names for the baby?" He couldn't help but ask curiously. Jackie smiled at this.

"Yeah, I have!" She stated excitedly. "If it's a boy then it's going to be Louis Jr. of course. If it's a girl, I was thinking Lucy." She said and Hyde made a disgusted look. "What?"

"Lucy? That's a horrible name." He said honestly.

"What? No, it isn't. It's like the Beatles song **Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**." Jackie defended.

"You do realize that song is about drugs, right?" He asked seriously. Jackie was about to protest but then she thought about it.

"Damn it." She muttered and he smirked.

"I like Miley." He said.

"What?"

"I think Miley would be a good name for the baby if it's a girl." Hyde stated and Jackie thought about that.

"Huh, I guess it is a good name." She said thoughtfully.

"Of course it is. I happen to be very good at naming things." Hyde said and she rolled her eyes.

They may not be back together yet in a romantic sense, but they still had their friendship.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I don't really know if that Beatles song was about drugs. Someone told me that it was..... anyway, please review.


End file.
